With the rapid development of display devices, the quality requirement of images shown by the display devices is increasing gradually. Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) existing in the display devices is a critical factor affecting the quality of the images shown by the display devices. However, the value of electromagnetic interference is closely associated with driving methods for the display devices. In this way, the driving methods for the display devices are believed to be a critical factor affecting the quality of images.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a circuit of a bilateral-driven display device in the related art. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a driving circuit in the bilateral-driven display device in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the bilateral-driven display device includes a timing driving circuit 11, a gate driving circuit (not shown), a first source driving circuit 17 comprising a first transistor unit 13, a second source driving circuit 19 comprising a second transistor unit 15, and a display device 16. As shown in FIG. 2, each of the first transistor unit 13 and the second transistor unit 15 includes three transistor subunits, a gate of each of the transistor subunits is respectively connected with the timing driving circuit 11 to receive a clock signal, a source of each of the transistor subunits is respectively connected with a source driving signal line 120 to receive a source driving signal for the transistor in a pixel unit, and a drain of each of the transistor subunits is respectively connected with a source of the transistor in the corresponding pixel unit to control the corresponding pixel unit.
In this way, as shown in FIG. 1, in the driving circuit of the related art, the clock signal is applied to the first source driving circuit 17 by the first transistor unit 13 and the clock signal is applied to the second source driving circuit 19 by the second transistor unit 15. In this way, the same clock signal can be applied to each column of pixel units through the first source driving circuit 17 and the second source driving circuit 19 respectively and thereby the bilateral driving method for each column of pixel unit in the display device 16 is realized. However, as bilateral driving method for the clock signal will cause the display device to have a higher value of electromagnetic interference as compared to unilateral driving method for the clock signal, the bilateral driving method for the clock signal would degrade the image quality of the display device more than the unilateral driving method for the clock signal.